


Drive by Meetings (redux)

by ember_alda



Series: Realms of Influence [18]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_alda/pseuds/ember_alda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, Takesushi delivery, order name Superbi…Squalo?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive by Meetings (redux)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _Yamamoto is a sushi caterer in Italy and delivers a meal to the Varia, Squalo being the customer._

“Eh? I hope this is the right address.” 

Yamamoto’s eyes go wide at the huge palazzo in the middle of town. To afford a place that big in the city, as well as having gated guards at the entrance just screamed money. He hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself if it was wrong, though he’d checked the address printed on the receipt twelve times already, spelling it out just to make sure. The buzzer is hunted down at the stone side pillar for longer then necessary before he presses it as briefly as he could.

“Um, Takesushi delivery, order name Superbi…Squalo?”

The black bars swung open at a muted electronic tone, and the stunned delivery boy was waved in by the guards as they opened the large, mahogany double doors into a grand foyer. Before he could stand awkwardly in the halls any longer, a contingent of suited men and competently skirted women line up around him. 

An older man, Yamamoto was in too much disbelief to come up with the word “butler”, waved at the central staircase curving up the right.

“Come with me.”

Who knew that when Tsuyoshi had sent him out on a late night run that it would turn into this? Usually the old man refused to ever cater outside his place of business, but judging by the look of this place, it must have been pretty hard to turn down the money. The small, respectable restaurant was one of the only places open this late, and Yamamoto had been shoved out the door with a knock to his head, along with advice not to screw up and get lost.

Ahead, the- the _butler_ \- stops right in the middle of the hall. To the left wall there’s a set of oak double doors, the kind of thing you see in Italian tourist magazines where it opens up to a huge library or a luxurious study filled with brass globes and wall length frescos and Greek sculpture. The old man bends slightly at the waist, eyes downcast as he waves at the door, where all of a sudden not-too-muffled voices start flooding out.

“-beef!”

“You idiot, he changed his fucking mind in the middle of the day! There wasn’t anywhere else open…tuna!”

“But the beef… _now_ , who knows when that sushi will arrive?...boss’ll be here soon, shouldn’t we just give him _something_?”

“If you want to explain to the boss why he _didn’t get what he wanted_ , Levi, then feel free to shove that beef in his faaaace!”

Yamamoto had his hand glued to the door when he’d heard the barrage of cursing and shouting that seemed wholly out of place.

“Ahem, you’d best go in, young sir.”

The butler’s slightly embarrassed, down toned voice startles him into action, making him push open the door to reveal a large, but surprisingly cozy looking study. He was right; it was like a picture out of a tourist pamphlet.

The tall, mustachio’d man trying to choke a long, sliver haired looking punk like a 1920’s villain wouldn’t have been a part of it, but the darkly finished desk and red, plush sofa they had knocked over would have.

“Uh…Yamamoto Takeshi from Takesu-”

“HEYYYYY WHAT’S THAT RANDOM BRAT DOING STANDING HERE? WHAT THE HELL IS GERALDO DOING LETTING IN TRASH LIKE THAT?!”

“I’m from Takesu-”

An elbow to the face erupted into more struggling, distracting both Levi and Squalo from Yamamoto, who dumbly decided to just start unzipping the large, circular duffle in his hand. It was a custom made bag, with various compartments for plastic dishes, wasabi, soy sauce and side dishes.

He’d just unwrapped the large, circular platter arranged delicately with flowers carved from carrots, a full on lobster riding in a wooden boat filled with caviar and tuna sashimi fanned out on bamboo leaves when the struggle had moved towards him.

A power driven kick tilts the tall side table, a precariously perched bust rolling and rolling before crashing into the young man. Squalo and Levi look stunned as they watch, just now realizing that Yamamoto had been the delivery boy that they were waiting for. 

The rich platter flies into the air so abruptly the two men could barely move to stop it. There was no slow-mo moment to gather their thoughts and gape in horror as the sushi tilts to descend on the ground and ruin any possibility of either of them living through Xanxus’ wrath.

It happens so fast, they don’t even notice the delivery boy move as he skids low across the Turkish rug laid on the floor, shooting straight up into the air right when the tray was about to flip upside down. His arm catches the edge of the plastic dish at the nook of his elbow, spine tilting backwards in a crazy contortion when Levi, who was closest, lunges forward and hugs him from behind, saving Yamamoto from falling over and ruining it all anyway.

“Ah…ahaha.” Takesushi’s most experienced server nervously laughs out a sigh of relief. Gingerly getting up from his slump, he leaves the client’s arms and sets down the heavily laden tray on the desk as carefully as possible. God, if his dad ever found out how close he’d come to fucking up this ridiculously expensive order, he woulda gotten the boot for a _week_.

Levi immediately moves away from the embarrassing situation, looking like he’s about to crash his head through a window from embarrassment. Instead he opts to not look the guy in the face and _Squalo_ that great asshole looked like he was about to explode from _laughter_.

“Pffftt…hahahaHAHAHAHA!”

“What’s so funny you douchebag?! We almost lost it right there! MEN CAN HUG EACH OTHER WHEN THEY NEED HELP. If the boss asked you to hug him you wouldn’t be fucking laughing!”

Yamamoto can’t help it, the stress and the relieved tension makes him start laughing uncontrollably, tears collecting at the edge of his eyes at the whole ridiculous situation.

“VOIIIIII BRAT! What the hell are you laughing at?!” 

Suddenly the silver haired man looked angry. Yamamoto immediately shut up. He was sooo glad Tsuyoshi wasn’t there right now, because if he even had an inkling about how much this could go wrong he’d be locked up for a week, let out only to slavishly make hand-rolls in a closet during business hours.

“You almost drop the fucking tray and don’t even tell us that you’re here!”

“I-I’m sorry? Haha, I tried to tell you I was from Takesushi but you kept ignor-”

“Levi, what the fuck why didn’t you say something about how the brat was here?! Shouldn’t you be more observant?”

“WHAT?! You were the one who called him, Squalo, you should’ve-”

Superbi Squalo turns directly to face the Takesushi delivery boy. “Well that was a nice save at least. Are your reflexes normally that good?”

Choking in anger, the mustachio’d hugging man whirled away to a corner of the study, refusing to look at either of them.

Yamamoto gets the feeling that this Superbi Squalo enjoys cutting people off mid-sentence. “I serve a lot on the weekends and it gets pretty busy. Kinda a novelty here in Italy. I’m used to trays flying around since it’s a cramped restaurant, I guess.” He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, hoping that he could get him to sign off on the bill. 

“…think you can sign off on your receipt?”

Squalo looks at him thoughtfully for a while, eyes glinting for a brief moment before taking the paper from Yamamoto’s hand. He goes to Levi’s corner to take a pen out of the expensive looking stand, signing off with large strokes before storming over to the floor were the sushi boy still sat.

“Take it and leave. The boss’ll be here soon and we can’t have you sitting around like a dumb idiot.”

Yamamoto immediately gets up and dusts off his legs; the black pants had collected dust when he slid across the carpet. After gathering his carry case, he bows just as precisely and elegantly as Geraldo the butler as he speaks. 

“Haha, I hope you’ll call Takesushi again sometime. I’m Yamamoto Takeshi, please enjoy your meal.”

Squalo hands the check off to the kid. Another hand clasps his prosthetic’s in a good-natured shake as Yamamoto smiles up earnestly at him.

“ _Grazie_.”

The door folds shut again once the delivery boy leaves, and Levi slowly starts panicking about the state of the room.

“Fucking boss better appreciate this."

 

THE END


End file.
